Character Idea/Qatar/Headsoccerplayer
Whoever created this idea didn't have the layout, but TTigerTT improved the page. However it won't be on his update ideas. Appearance Qatar has black, short and straight hair, with a short beard. He also has a thick moustache, and his eyebrows and eyes are black. His skin is quite dark, the expression is quite serious and the nose is quite big. Qatar is connected with money because it’s the richest nation in the world (according to an article that I have found in Internet) and with the 2022 World Cup. Power Shots Qatar has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack: Piggy bank shot (Air) If he jumps, Qatar uses piggy bank shot. A piggy bank (that contains the ball) will appear under Qatar’s body and he will start to ride the pig; when the piggy bank is running into the opponent’s net, it pushes the opponent more behind, until he is in his net (and so Qatar makes goal). This powershot works a little as Italy’s. Watch out! If the hammer that constitutes one of the s costumes (the costume that New Zealand wears in Arcade) in hit the piggy bank, the pig will break and the ball and five coins will go out it (Qatar will fall on the ground and he will lose the powershot). If you collect the coins, you will earn more points at the end of the match. It’s similar to the effect of Ireland’s powershot. Money Shot (Ground) If he’s on the ground, Qatar uses money shot. A flying wallet will appear and five flying notes will start to fly out the wallet into the opponent’s net with an undulating movement. The balls are hidden by the third and the fifth note, so the opponent has to try to block two balls instead only one. If the opponent hits a note, it will push him more behind. This powershot works a little as Belgium’s when he jumps. World Cup Shot (Counter) This is Qatar’s counter attack. The cup of “Qatar 2022” will appear and it will go very fast (turning around itself) into the opponent’s net; The cup hides the ball. If the opponent hits the cup, it will push him very fast into his net and he will get confused (some stars will start to move around his head and he won’t be able to move). This powershot works a little as Belgium’s counter attack. Power Button Effect When the power is active and when he uses a powershot, a Jallabia (the Arab headgear with two black ropes) will appear on Qatar’s head. A similar thing happens to Switzerland. Costume In Arcade mode Qatar wears a SS costume that disappear for all the rest time of a match when it’s used a powershot, because Jallabia substitute the SS costume. A similar thing happens to Australia in Arcade. The ss costume that Qatar wears in Arcade is constituted by a pink “bubble-shooter” that looks like a heart; it shoots pink bubble similar to small hearts. If these special bubbles hit Qatar or the opponent they will get confused (some stars will start to move around their heads and they won’t be able to move) and they will get a lovely face with two little pink hearts instead two eyes and a tongue out of the mouth. Unlock requirements Win the first place in head cup without powershot, dash and kick or unlock with more 100000 points than the previous character. Note from idea creator Excuse me if there are lots of vocabulary and grammar mistakes, English isn’t my mother tongue. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Headsoccerplayer